The Christmas Wish
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: A CATS Christmas story.


AN: This is a half cat half human story. Enjoy.  
  
Dedication: To my baby bird Charlie Parker, who died on December 23, 2001 and to my e-mail group Starlight Dreamers. Merry Christmas you guys.  
  
The Christmas Wish  
  
Christmas Evening   
  
He should be use to this by now. It had been over two months, but realization was still just as agonizing as when he'd first learned the news.   
  
She's gone.   
  
The awareness that he would never see her again overwhelmed him. Haunting him. Torturing him. A lone sapphire tear rolled down his strong, lean face. Silver eyes shadowed with pain widened with confusion and astonishment as he felt it make its way down his face, over the raven black mark surrounding his eye, and on to the white fun under that framed his hard, yet handsome facial features.   
  
He hadn't cried since Macavity had killed Mockdorine, his mother. But then, Macavity hadn't allowed his henchmen to show any signs of weakness. If they did they would be 'disciplined', as Macavity would call it, until they stopped. And if they continued, they would be…No. He wouldn't think about his time working for Macavity.   
  
Before he'd come to the Jellicle Tribe. Before he'd met her. Her with those huge moss colored green eyes surrounded by the longest, thickest, blackest lashes he'd ever seen before in his life. Her with that beautiful, silky, raven black fur that had many odd gold and auburn highlights dusted throughout it. Her, who he had fallen in love with over the years,   
  
Demeter. She was gone. And it was his fault. He had pressured her. She'd had regrets and was so full of disgrace that she couldn't look at him, couldn't bare to be around him.   
  
And she couldn't face her to be mate without feeling the nauseous guilt. He couldn't blame her. What was he compared to Munkustrap. Glorious, leader to be Munkustrap, without any flaws or faults. Yet…she'd come to him…   
  
No. He couldn't think like that. He couldn't allow himself to hope that she'd come to him because she loved him. But maybe one wish wouldn't hurt. Slowly he walked toward the Jellicle Christmas tree that had been erected in the center of the junkyard. The many ornaments glistened and the lights twinkled.   
  
The icy wind blew around him, the snow swirling, making the sight look enchanted. Silently he lifted his head, his scarf blowing in his face, the wind biting into his nose. He gazed upon the beautiful Christmas angel on the very top of the tree and made his wish.   
  
I wish she'd come back to me.   
  
He closed his eyes and let all his love in his heart and soul flow into that wish. And then he felt nothing. Just numb emptiness. Sighing he opened his eyes and walked back to his small condo on third street.   
  
Christmas Morning  
  
Alonzo sat on a comfortable over stuffed sofa in front of a warm fire, slowly drinking his cup of hot chocolate. Suddenly the doorbell rang.   
  
Who could that be?   
  
He slowly stood up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw a small queen, her back toward him, wrapped in a familiar brown leather trench coat, a gray scarf wrapped around her neck, and her long, waist length black hair falling down her back, a red artist hat rested on top of her head. That long black hair reminded him of…   
  
No. Don't think about her.   
  
"Can I help you?" Alonzo asked the stranger at his door. The queen spur around, and Alonzo's heart completely stopped for a moment. Demeter stood before him, a huge smile blossoming onto her lovely face. Alonzo could only stare, praying to the Everlasting Cat that this wasn't a dream and if it was let him never weak up.   
  
"ZO!" Demeter squealed and threw herself at him. He lifted his arms and grabbed her, holding her close. Tears of joy ran down both of their faces. He squeezed her tightly, and kept on squeezing her until an outraged cry sprung from…wait. That wasn't Demeter.   
  
"Dem what…" Alonzo pulled away. It was then he noticed the small blue blanket bundled in her arms. She looked up at him and beamed.   
  
"Merry Christmas Alonzo." She whispered. And taking one corner of the blanket she pulled it back and a small, furry face red and pouting appeared. A kitten. With gorgeous green eyes surrounded by sinfully thick lashes. White facial fur with a large black mark around one eye…  
  
"Demi? Is it…?"   
  
"Yeah Zoë. She's ours. I'm sorry I didn't tell you why I left. I just had to think about some things. I went to Munkustrap and called off the engagement before I came here. And he couldn't refuse me because of our daughter. I didn't name her yet, I thought I'd ask…" Fear and pain suddenly spread through Demeter's face.   
  
"You do love me right? You said you did before and you sounded so honest and I love you and I…" Alonzo put a finger against her lips.   
  
"Shh." He whispered and leaned down and kissed her. "I love you. I'm going to marry you just as soon as I can possibly can. I'm not good with baby names. You go ahead and pick one for her." A mischievous twinkle ignited in Demeter's eyes.   
  
"Roger!" She said grinning.   
  
"Roger?" Alonzo replied, one eyebrow raised.   
  
"Yeah! Roger. Ever since I saw RENT I've wanted to name a girl Roger. PLEASE? It's so different! And…" Alonzo grinned.   
  
"Roger's fine with me." And he grabbed Demeter and kissed her, and leaned down to give Roger a kiss to.   
  
"My best Christmas ever." He whispered. 


End file.
